Et le Seigneur des ténèbres
by flower black
Summary: ... le marquera comme son égal... Ces quelques mots narrent la fameuse nuit où le destin du jeune Harry Potter fut scellé...


**Disclamer :**Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, pas plus que les lieux. Seul ce que j'en fais m'appartient, et je le fais par pur plaisir non à des fins lucratives.

**Avertissement : **Pas grand avertissement, juste pour préciser que dans cet OS, les indices du Tome 3 sur la mort de Lily et James ont été remixés à ma sauce, et que je ne tiens pas compte de la scène hilarante du septième tome : « Cours Lily, je vais le retenir » crie James avec un sac poubelle dans la main. Et tu vas faire quoi, crétin ? Tu vas lui mettre la tête dans le sac pour l'asphyxier ou tu vas essayer de trouver une peau de banane pour la mettre en travers de son chemin ? Désolée, mais cette scène, je ne peux pas la digérer... Donc je suis heureuse de vous présenter cet OS qui date d'il y a deux ans... oilou, à vous de me dire ce que vous pensez de cette scène...

J'espère que vous apprécierez...

**Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal**

- James... je... j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, annonça Lily.

Elle était en train de langer son fils Harry âgé d'un peu plus d'un an. On était le soir d'Halloween. James, en bon gentleman qu'il était, avait préparé un dîner aux chandelles, digne de Poudlard, pour fêter la nuit des sorciers. Tout était à base de citrouille. Normal, on était un 31 octobre, chez des sorciers.  
On était Halloween, mais les rues du petit village sorcier étaient désertes. Lugubres. Les autres bourgades, animées en ce début de soirée, résonnaient de cris d'enfants, qui s'amusaient à se piéger. A Godric's Hollow, les rues étaient plus noires que les ténèbres même. Les rares feuilles jusque là encore suspendues sur les arbres se balançaient tristement dans la froide brise sifflante, avant de s'envoler dans le noir d'encre de la nuit sans lune. Tout présageait une atrocité. On baignait dans l'atmosphère même d'un meurtre. On attendait qu'un hurlement s'élève des ténèbres, pour enfin laisser libre cours à la panique.

- Vu l'ambiance, tu peux, répondit James à sa femme, en chatouillant les pieds de son fils.

Mais même le bébé sentait cette oppression. Son petit rire était comme forcé, et s'étrangla bien vite dans la minuscule gorge.

James fronça les sourcils. Il avait remarqué l'atmosphère glauque, lui aussi, mais comme tout ancien Gryffondor, il ne laissait pas de place à l'angoisse dans son coeur.

- Tu... tu crois que... que Peter... hésita Lily

- Aurait pu nous trahir ? Acheva James.

- O... oui...

- Sincèrement, je dois t'avouer que c'est une probabilité...

- Mais... on pourrait changer de Gardien du Secret, non ? Sirius serait beaucoup plus indiqué. C'est le parrain du petit. J'aurais moins de mal à lui faire confiance. Ou Dumbledore, ou... Rémus... Pourquoi tu ne lui parles pratiquement plus ? Lui aussi aurait été digne d'être Gardien...

- Lily... Tu sais très bien qu'il y a un traître parmi les Maraudeurs, et...

- Tu crois que c'est lui ? Coupa la femme rousse. Pourquoi serait-ce lui ? Il a toujours été d'une loyauté indéfectible envers vous !

- Oui Lily, je sais, contra James. Mais... c'est un... un... 'fin, je ne peux pas te le dire...

- Je connais sa condition de loup-garou, James. Je la connais depuis près de trois ans. Mais ça ne vous a pas empêché de faire les quatre cent coups à Poudlard ! Ca ne vous a pas empêché de vous comporter comme des frères les uns envers les autres ! Non, ce n'est pas ça. Ce n'est qu'une excuse derrière laquelle tu te caches. Tu ne lui fais pas confiance, tout simplement parce que tu es jaloux ! J'ai toujours été proche de lui et ton orgueil ne peut pas le concevoir !

Le ton de la conversation montait, et une de leurs habituelles disputes venait d'éclater.

- Quoi ? Mais n'importe quoi ! S'insurgea l'homme brun. Si c'est comme ça, je devrais aussi être jaloux de Sirius, puisque tu as un lien psychique avec lui.

- Ce lien psychique est relativement faible, et Sirius n'a pas fait partie de ma vie avant toi !

- Tu me reproches d'être jaloux, Lily, mais tu remets souvent cette histoire sur le tapis.

La voix de James était devenue presque inaudible. Ce n'était plus qu'un soupir. Un soupir de déception. Lily ressentit ça comme un coup au coeur. Elle se mordit les lèvres, véritablement désolée de s'être laissée emporter. D'habitude, ils hurlaient chacun de leur côté, jusqu'à ce qu'une force inexplicable les amènes dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Puis tout redevenait normal. C'était comme ça. Ils avaient besoin de ces querelles pour s'aimer. Jamais ils n'auraient pu cesser ces cris. Mais en ce soir d'halloween, Lily était allée trop loin. Elle s'en voulait. Elle aimait James plus que tout. Elle aimait la famille qu'elle s'était créée. Mais James l'avait tellement poussée à bout. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas faire confiance à Rémus ? Elle, elle lui aurait confié leurs vies. Elle savait que c'était un coup de bluff, mais tout de même, choisir Peter comme Gardien du Secret était vraiment un gros risque. Ce petit homme chétif et peureux ne résisterait pas aux assauts de Voldemort. Si tant est qu'il veuille y résister...

- James, tenta la jeune épouse tremblante. James, regarde moi. S'il te plaît. MAIS REGARDE MOI, BON SANG !

Mais son mari gardait obstinément les yeux rivés sur les chandelles, dont la cire gouttait misérablement. Lily crut apercevoir une larme mouiller la joue de son mari. C'en était trop. Elle franchit les deux pas qui la séparaient de lui, et des deux mains, elle lui fit lever la tête, l'obligeant à se noyer dans l'océan émeraude de ses yeux.

- James, reprit-elle, elle aussi au bord des larmes. Regarde moi bien dans les yeux, et souviens toi de cet instant jusqu'à la fin de ta vie : je t'aime ! Je n'ai jamais été plus heureuse que dans tes bras. Tu comprends ? Je t'aime. Je n'oublierai pas Rémus, parce qu'il a fait partie de ma vie, un jour. Je ne l'oublie pas. Et je l'aime toujours énormément. Mais pas comme toi. C'est avec toi que je partage ma vie. Tu le sais, non ? J'ai été folle de joie quand tu m'as embrassée la première fois, et je suis encore heureuse chaque fois que tu le fais ! Quand tu m'as demandée en mariage, j'ai cru que c'était le plus beau jour de ma vie, mais je me trompais : La plus belle expérience que j'aie pu vivre jusqu'à maintenant, c'est de porter ton enfant. NOTRE enfant ! Le fruit de notre amour. Et sache que si je ne t'aimais pas réellement, je n'aurais jamais fait tout ça !

- Lily, murmura le père de l'enfant, pendant que sa femme reprenait son souffle.

- Je t'aime James ! Coupa la jeune femme. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime ! Je n'aimerai jamais personne comme je t'aime toi !

- Lily ! Recommença l'homme. Je... je suis désolé. Je sais que tu m'aimes, mais ça me fait de la peine que tu parles de Rémus... et... cette atmosphère est si lugubre que je...

- Ce n'est pas grave, l'excusa Lily, soulagée.

- Je t'aime Lily, annonça James. Et si je le pouvais, je t'épouserais une seconde fois. Je crois qu'une des preuves d'amour que je puisse te faire, c'est d'accorder à nouveau ma confiance à Rémus.

- Non, je...

- Si. Moi aussi j'ai besoin de ça. Et puis je commence également à douter de Peter. Et je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive malheur à cause de ma fierté mal placée. Dès demain, j'irai voir Dumbledore pour faire quelque chose.

- Merci James, chuchota Lily d'une voix légèrement aiguë en se jetant dans les bras de son mari.

- Pa...pa...

Le couple, toujours serré l'un contre l'autre se retourna vers la petite voix maladroite qui avait gazouillé ces deux syllabes.

- Ma...ma...

Les deux jeunes parents se regardèrent, rouges de plaisir ; leur fils venait de prononcer ses premiers mots. Les iris chocolat rencontrèrent l'étendue d'émeraude des yeux de Lily.

- On lui donne un petit frère ? demanda James.

- Ah non ! Une petite soeur ! Je ne veux pas me retrouver avec trois Maraudeurs, dont deux hyperactifs comme leur père l'était dans sa jeunesse !

- Comme tu voudras mon amour. murmura James d'une voix charmeuse au creux de l'oreille de la future maman. Mais avant toute chose, on va manger le bon repas que j'ai préparé comme un chef !

- Je crains le pire, soupira Lily.

Ils avaient à peine commencé le potage à la citrouille qui servait d'entrée que le vent redoubla d'intensité. L'enseigne du traiteur en face de la fenêtre de la cuisine se balança dangereusement. Lily, poussée par une pulsion prémonitoire, s'avança prudemment, comme si elle avait peur que le carreau lui explose à la figure. Elle avança jusqu'à ce que son nez touche la vitre froide. Elle se retourna, plus blême qu'un cadavre. James avait perdu le sourire qu'il arborait quelques secondes auparavant. Sa femme ne pouvait avoir vu qu'une seule chose qui la mette dans cet état. Une chose ou... un homme. Lui aussi s'approcha de la fenêtre, et sa vision lui confirma ce qu'il craignait le plus. Un homme seul avançait, caché sous une cape. Seuls ses yeux rougeoyaient dans les ténèbres qui semblaient être ses alliées.

- Voldemort, murmura le jeune homme. Comment a-t-il...

- Peter... j'avais raison...

- Il arrive. Vite, cours ! Emmène Harry ! Je vais le retenir...

- Non, je...

- Sauve-le ! COURS !

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avec fracas, accompagné d'un rire suraigu. Lily venait de disparaître à l'étage. Elle entendit le rire machiavélique et ne put retenir un sanglot, sachant que son mari, si vaillant soit-il, ne survivrait que quelques minutes. Et dire qu'ils voulaient faire un autre enfant ! En fermant la porte de la chambre de Harry, elle su que le Seigneur des Ténèbres venait d'abattre l'homme qu'elle aimait. Son coeur venait de se déchirer. Mais il lui restait Harry. Elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air moite pour se concentrer une dernière fois, tout en déposant l'enfant dans son berceau. Elle savait qu'elle mourrait. Elle devait trouver un moyen de sauver son fils, même si elle devait mourir. Dumbledore lui avait parlé d'amour. Que l'amour permettait bien des miracles. Et à ce moment précis, chaque lambeau de son coeur à l'agonie était destiné à Harry. Elle penserait à James plus tard. Elle allait le retrouver bientôt, de toute façon. Harry...

- Je mourrai pour que tu survives, mon petit élu. Car ce sera toi, l'Elu, dorénavant. Je t'aime mon chéri. Harry Potter, mon fils, n'oublie jamais tes amis, ne délaisses jamais ton coeur.

Lily envoya le message psychique le plus puissant qu'elle puisse formuler pour que Sirius le reçoive. Elle voulait que ce soit lui qui élève son enfant. Qui d'autre aurait pu le faire, à part Rémus ou lui ? Une onde de surprise la parcourut (réaction de Sirius), n'ayant rien à voir avec la panique qu'elle avait ressentie en voyant surgir Lord Voldemort dans toute son horreur. Il était complètement défiguré. Deux pupilles rouges et deux fentes en guise d'yeux et de nez. Tout ça sur une peau blafarde. Pendant une seconde, elle eu pitié de cet homme. Puis elle se souvint que ce n'était plus un homme, depuis qu'il avait vendu son âme au Diable.

- J'aime mieux ça Lily, siffla le Lord, après avoir lu ses pensées. Pousse-toi de là, je veux tuer le petit.

La jeune mère sentit une vague de colère froide la submerger. Il prenait vraiment ses désirs pour des réalités !

- Comment pouvez-vous croire que je vais faire ça ? Gronda-t-elle. Comment même osez-vous imaginer que je vous sacrifierai mon fils ?

- A cause de ça peut-être : _Endoloris !_

Lily prit le sortilège de plein fouet. Mais elle s'y attendait. Aussi continua-t-elle à affronter les yeux rouges de son regard vert. Elle n'ouvrit même pas la bouche. Aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. Elle souffrait atrocement, mais elle ne bougea pas d'un cheveu, droite comme un i.

- Hmm, tu résistes parfaitement au sortilège Doloris ma petite Lily ! Constata Voldemort avec un sourire de contentement. J'ai donc été trop clément.

- Peu m'importe ta clémence, assassin ! Tue-moi ! Prends ma vie au lieu de la sienne...

Un nouveau Sortilège Impardonnable l'interrompit. Elle ne bougea pas plus que la première fois, mais elle sentit qu'elle faiblissait.

- Je ne te permets pas de me tutoyer, petite idiote ! Persifla le mage noir. Tu sens que tu faiblis. Tu le sens, n'est-ce pas?

La jeune femme ne cilla pas lorsque les pupilles de serpents la vrillèrent.

- Vous ne pourrez rien contre l'amour d'une mère pour son fils ! Le défia-t-elle.

- On verra ça... Je ne voulais pas te tuer, tu sais ? Mais puisque tu m'y obliges...

- Je ne vous permets pas non plus de me tutoyer, serpent ! _Endoloris !_

Elle lança le sort avec toute la puissance de sa haine, dans un ultime acte de défense.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça ! Ragea le Lord, qui avait hurlé de douleur et de surprise. Je vais devoir te tuer.

La femme se tourna vers son fils une dernière fois. Elle posa sa main droite sur son front et chuchota :

- Je t'aime. Je te surveillerai de là-haut. Survis pour que ma mort ne soit pas vaine. Survis pour voir renaître un monde d'amour !

Je suis prête. Ajouta-t-elle en faisant volte face, pour défier Voldemort. Tue moi, monstre !

- Avec plaisir, Sang de Bourbe, répliqua-t-il dans un rire glacial. Je te fais une fleur ; tu ne souffriras pas. _Avada Kedavra !_

Une lumière verte. Sa paume droite toujours en contact avec la petite tête glissa. Dans une courbe gracieuse, Lily Potter, née Evans, s'éteignit. Mais elle avait réussi. Lorsque Voldemort se retourna vers le bébé, et qu'il lança le même sortilège qu'à la sorcière, un rayon vert jaillit de sa baguette. Mais au lieu de brûler le coeur de Harry, il rebondit sur son front, et alla s'écraser sur son auteur même. Voldemort poussa un cri de rage et disparut mystérieusement. L'esprit de Lily, qui venait de quitter son corps, sourit tristement à l'idée que son fils serait le sauveur de l'humanité, désormais. Il avait survécu. Grâce à l'Amour. Dumbledore avait raison, comme toujours. L'âme flotta un petit moment au-dessus du berceau en soufflant des mots d'amour, pour calmer l'enfant en pleurs. La maison commençait à s'écrouler. Mais elle n'avait pas peur pour son fils. Plus maintenant. Voldemort était parti. Peut-être pour peu de temps, mais le petit Harry pourrait vivre son enfance. Cultiver sa puissance. L'imperceptible nuage de brume s'envola bientôt pour rejoindre le conducteur d'une moto volante qui pétaradait au-dessus du village, et lui insuffler un peu d'espoir pour la vie prochaine.

Sirius ressentit les mots de l'âme de Lily. Il sut qu'elle était partie. Tout comme James. Mais apparemment, leur fils était toujours vivant. Un miracle. Il s'approcha des décombres qui étaient autrefois la maison de ses meilleurs amis, et chercha son filleul. Il le trouva, en train de rire et de jouer avec un lys blanc. Un petit cadeau de Lily. Sirius sourit à cette délicate attention. C'était bien la femme de son meilleur ami ! Le jeune homme pris Harry dans ses bras, et sortit du carré de gravas. Il mit le feu à la maison. Il savait que James et Lily voudraient reposer là où avait été leur vie. Et il n'avait pas le coeur à chercher leur corps. Il s'affala par terre, sous l'enseigne du boucher, et contempla, à la lueur des flammes dansantes, la balafre en forme d'éclair que le dernier des Potter avait sur le front.

**_La suite, vous la connaissez tous..._**

_Et alors ? z'en pensez quoi ? Bon, c'est une de mes premières fics, donc bon... Mais j'aime bien la Lily plus combative, mais j'avoue que le coup du lien psychique, c'est p'têtre un peu tiré par les cheveux..._

_Youhou ! dites... z'en pensez quoi ??_


End file.
